


Broadway

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Alex goes to broadway to find Astra.





	Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.  
> Also sorry the format is kinda off, I typed it on my tablet.  
> Prompt from Tumblr. Send me any there. Check the post for the 80 odd ships I'll write for. Tumblr user theyweremarried.

Astra had been absent for months; ever since Non had died shortly after Kara defeated him. Kara was worried about her aunt as she couldn’t find her anywhere, but Alex wasn’t. She didn’t much care for the older woman, or so she thought. Alex gor some info from Winn about Astra’s whereabouts. She went to New York to investigate without telling Kara, incase she didn’t find her.

  
When he got there however, Alex was shocked to see posters with Astra on them. Posters for a musical. Alex used her “FBI” badge to get backstage before the show. It took a short while but Alex eventually found Astra’s dressing room. She went inside without knocking and found Astra sitting infront of her vanity.

  
”Alex!” Astra exclaimed when she saw Alex in the mirror.

  
”Astra.” Alex greeted. Astra stood to face Alex. They were silent for a moment, unsure what to say to each other.

  
”You’ve been hiding here all this time. Why?” Alex broke the silence.

  
”Well since my husband’s death and the failure of Myriad, I felt vunerable. So I found a way to blend in and observe humans in their everyday lives.” Astra moved to sit on her couch and Alex followed. “I’ve always enjoyed singing so I came here.”

  
”Kara’s been worried about you. You could have told her where you were.”

  
”She doesn’t have her her spy beacon anymore.”

  
”You could have called or texted.”

  
”On those primitive devices you call phones? Please!”

  
”It would have been better than not contacting her at all!” Alex threw her hands up in frustration.

  
”You’re beautiful when you’re angry.” Astra smiled softly.

  
”What?” Alex furrowed her brow. “Don’t change the subject.”

  
”I’m sorry; I didn’t want Kara...or you to worry.”

  
Alex sputtered. “Me? I wasn’t worried.”

  
”Oh really?” Astra leaned forward and placed her hand on Alex’s thigh, their faces several inches apart. Alex’s breath caught as she looked into Astra’s eyes. Desire was clearly showing.

  
”R-really.”

  
Astra leaned even closer and spoke quiter. “Feel your heart racing in your chest? Your palms sweating? That’s gay panic my dear.”

  
Alex shot up off the couch. “I’m not gay!” Alex walked to the water dispencer and got herself a drink, trying to calm down. Not too long ago they were on opposite sides of a battle; now Astra was flirting with her?

  
Astra shortly followed the younger woman, giving Alex enough time to finish her water. “What’s your angle here Astra?”

  
”Angle?”

  
”Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?”

  
”Isn’t it obvious?” Alex just looked at her, a puzzled expression on her face. “I like you Danvers and I would like to see if we could have a relationship.”

  
”We don’t even live in the same state!”

  
”I could go back with you.” Alex was at a loss for words, her thoughts reeling. So Astra leaned in and kissed the agent. Alex pulled back in shock almost instantly.

  
Astra turned to walk away, disappointed; but Alex grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She pulled Astra into another kiss which Astra reciprocated.

  
”I like you too.” Alex confessed when they parted for breath.


End file.
